


Force Be With You

by Mokulule



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/pseuds/Mokulule
Summary: A star wars version of Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah, because ever since I realised 'force be with you' hit the same beats as hallelujah I had to do this.





	Force Be With You

**Force Be With You**

_To the melody of Leonard Cohen’s Hallelujah_

 

I’ve heard there was a secret chord 

the chosen played and it pleased the Force.

But you don’t really care for music do you?

It goes like this: jedi, the sith, the chosen fall, but love persist

The crippled knight surviving - force be with you…

 

The dark was strong, but hope not lost

Still good in you but at what cost

The beauty died, the master chained you down 

The twins survive, but forced apart, a call for help, to end this war

The day was saved and may the - force be with you…

 

Your son was strong, and you needed him

To overthrow the evil king

You wanted, but he struggled and refused ya

You cornered him and forced a choice. You broke his heart and you cut his hand.

He choose to fall and whispered - force be with you…

 

A sister? maybe she will turn

An anger lit oh how it burned!

You pushed back but his power overthrew ya

He cast away his laser sword. A Jedi like his father was

He stood tall and spoke a - force be with you…

 

He screamed for help, he needed you

The master laughed his vict’ry true! 

But you broke the chains holding you down

You picked him up and threw him down, the evil slain and love prevail

Your last of breath was may the - force be with you…

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively the parody version starts like this:  
> I heard there was a secret plan, to overthrow that scared old man
> 
> Any suggestions for the next line?


End file.
